


Brillan En La Oscuridad (Glow In The Dark)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Community: disney_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Pullstring Kink, Sex as a distraction, Sexual Content, stuck in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Spring cleaning! Buzz and Jessie end up in a box together. He comforts her. In more ways than one.





	1. Brillan En La Oscuridad (Glow In The Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted these two as two separate fics in May and June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Takes place shortly after the events of Toy Story 3. It's spring time which means it's time for some spring cleaning. Buzz and Jessie are placed in a small box and left on the top shelf of the closet while the others are in boxes at the bottom of the closet. Naturally Jessie freaks out and it's up to Buzz to keep her calm.
> 
> Bonus Points If:
> 
> -Buzz feels a little more protective over her than usual.
> 
> -Buzz speaks sweet nothings to Jessie, in Spanish in an attempt to get her to stop having panic attacks.
> 
> -Jessie snuggles up to Buzz and calms down."
> 
> Both fics are related to this prompt and are connected to one another, so I'm posting them together.
> 
> The first chapter does not have smut (but does have suggestive lines), the second does, because the prompter later kind of wanted smut and I just jumped at the chance to write more, heh.

It was April, spring was in full force, and about eight months since Bonnie had gotten Buzz and Jessie and the rest of their little family from Andy. Bonnie’s mother had been quoted by the other toys as saying that Bonnie needed to pack her toys up for spring cleaning for the past week. They had figured this had meant boxes. Jessie had hoped they could have just been packed up in Bonnie’s wicker basket and left alone (after all, it was a nice wicker basket that let in light), but when Dolly had corrected her saying that would be packed up in actual cardboard boxes and put in the closet. 

Rex has asked if they would be able to pick who they would be in the boxes with (Jessie suspected he would have liked to be with Trixie, and she didn’t fault him). Dolly had told them that “Bonnie and her mother place us in boxes however they choose. One year, Totoro and I were in a box, and the next, it was Trixie, Buttercup and I.”

And when Buzz had tried to insist that he and Jessie be in a box together, Dolly had shook her head and said, “You know that I can’t control that. Bonnie will choose. Maybe she’ll put you and her together. She has paired you up as a crime-fighting couple in her playtimes a few times.” 

Buzz and Jessie exchanged grins underneath their worried faces. 

Early on that April day, Bonnie and her mother had gathered a number of boxes where the toys would be placed. Bonnie started with the toys all on her bed and slowly brought them to a box. Her mother was there to tape the box closed and to set the boxes where she wanted them to be.

“Rex, Trixie, Slinky, Mr. Pricklepants, and Chuckles…”

“Dolly, Totoro, Woody, Bullseye, Buttercup…”

“The Potatoheads, Hamm, Aliens, and the Peas…”

Those three boxes would be set on the floor of Bonnie’s closet, and one last box would be placed on the highest shelf Bonnie’s closet had. “Buzz and Jessie in this box, mommy.”

The largest box had been the one in which Totoro had gone in, but Jessie and Buzz had ended up in a small box, wide enough for a couple of toys to be placed in with room to spare, but the height only enough so that they could sit comfortable.

Jessie appreciated that Bonnie did not just toss them into the boxes, but carefully put them in. Bonnie had placed Buzz in first, sitting him down carefully and then Jessie followed; Bonnie making sure that Jessie did not fall over by setting her close to Buzz. Bonnie said, “Bye-bye! Have a good time, you guys!” And then the box was taped shut and Jessie felt it being lifted and finally set somewhere (she assumed the top shelf).

A few moments passed before it sounded like Bonnie and her mother were to begin cleaning her room and other rooms, and Jessie felt that Bonnie (and her mother) was not about to catch them alive at that point, so she reanimated at the same time Buzz did. And immediately went into her panic mode.

She had gasped at first and then he heard her breathing shallow and panicked breaths, and heard her murmur words like “trapped” and “dark” and he felt grateful that his glow in the dark suit activated and gave the box some light. And he noticed as he turned to her, that she had already pulled herself into a fetal position – she accomplished wrapping herself into a tight little ball, lying down, a few inches from himself.

“Jessie,” Buzz said firmly. 

She didn’t respond. He only heard her breathing.

He slowly maneuvered himself closer to her and said her name again. She still gave shallow breaths and muttering.

He crawled closer to her and touched her face and whispered in fluent Spanish to his surprise, “Yo estoy aquí, mi amor. Yo no te dejaré.”

He saw her look at him and smiled a little bit.

“We’re okay, Jess,” Buzz murmured. He reached out and touched her arm gently and nodded.

“I know you don’t like the dark. But, I brillan en la oscuridad. Glow in the dark,” Buzz murmured. He then told her firmly “Breathe deeply.” And then he said “Relax” with a Spanish accent to it. 

She nodded, beginning to breathe more regularly, and slowly relaxed her body so that she no longer was in a tight ball, but rather lying on her side, her legs stretched out. 

Buzz whispered to her, “Eso es bueno, mi flor del desierto.”

“If I recall, sometimes you like my heavy breathing,” Jessie teased.

It took him a moment for him to realize what she meant but he corrected her, “Ah, only when it’s related to positive things, mi dulce amor,” Buzz whispered, and reached forward with his hand to caress her face. 

He watched as she closed her eyes, took a deep, cleansing breath and he saw the anxiety lift a little from her face. He had closed his eyes and took a deep breath as well to provide an example for the cowgirl and suddenly felt softness touching his chest and legs. It took a moment for him to realize that it was Jessie’s tiny cloth body snuggling close to him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that she was snuggled closer to him. He put a hand on her waist, and she smiled. 

“Buzz, what if Bonnie forgets we’re in boxes?” Jessie asked in a small voice, and he saw her chest rise and fall quickly with what looked to be another panic attack. She felt his plastic hand stroke her side, mostly from side-to-side but occasionally going to her back, in an attempt to be comforting. 

“Jessie, she loves us. And Dolly clearly said in the meeting earlier that previous spring cleanings, no problemas, they never had problems,” Buzz told her gently, but firmly. “Besides, you’re with me.” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, in fluent Spanish, “I promise I will protect you. Always.”

Buzz pulled away for a moment and produced a deep breath and watched as she followed, pulling herself even closer to Buzz, her anxiety visibly disappearing. There was a pregnant pause as they attempted to quietly snuggle close to each other. They figured it was a success when Jessie felt her shirt-buttons grazing Buzz’s buttons, and their foreheads touched. 

“Is that your hand ‘round my pull-string, Buzz?” she asked.

“Is that your leg hooked around my leg?” 

“You betcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations, as per Google Translate (which I used):  
> “Yo estoy aquí, mi amor. Yo no te dejaré” - “I am here, my love. I will not leave you."  
> “brillan en la oscuridad” - “glow in the dark."  
> “Eso es bueno, mi flor del desierto” - “That's good, my desert flower”  
> “mi dulce amor” - “my sweet love,”  
> “no problemas” - “no problems”


	2. Passing the Time in a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzz and Jessie pass the time in the box by having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty section.

Buzz was not sure that they would have done anything more than just sit or lying in the box. But then she wrapped her leg around his leg. Then he suddenly realized that being intimate would be a great way to distract her from her anxiety and to pass the time. He saw no reason for them to be inanimate whilst in the box. And, he liked being with her in that way. 

He felt her shift a little, and as a result felt her cloth jean seam make contact with his plastic; he had previously set a hand on her waist, which as a result, tightened its grip. Unfortunately, he let go of her pull-string with a gasp.

Jessie nuzzled against his face, their noses touching. “You like that, huh?” she whispered, her lips grazing Buzz’s in a fountain of sensation. 

“I do,” Buzz whispered, his lips touching her own again. 

Finally, their lips finally met longer than a couple seconds, meeting over and over again, softly and slowly. He felt her wrap an arm around his shoulder, using the edge of his visor to hold onto, and when his lips finally separated from her, she whispered, “Why aren’t you pulling my string, Space Ranger?”

He didn’t answer her immediately, simply caressing her with the only hand touching her at that moment, his hand going from her waist, traveling down, meeting with her belt, and then her front seam, only two fingers touching her. He felt her hand tighten around his visor, and she produced a soft gasp, her breath grazing his cheek, before he felt her face press against his chest and face, a whimper of pleasure and want finally escaping. Her other hand, which had been lying unused, flew up to lay on his chest, touching one of his speech buttons, but not pressing down upon. 

“Buzz…”

“Hey, what was your question?”

His fingers stroked her seam again and she gasped, muttering something that was essentially gibberish. He stopped stroking her when he found that his other hand, the one that had let go had finally made contact with her lower back. 

She muttered, “My pull-string, Buzz.”

“I know,” Buzz said. “I lost hold of it. I’ll get it. Hold still.”

“Okay,” Jessie whispered. She kissed his chest armor and added, “Don’t take too long, mmm,” a moan escaping because he flexed his fingers against her seam, before removing his hand and setting it on her side, holding near her belt. 

Buzz’s hand slowly slid up her back, and when it touched her pull-string ring she bit her lip in a soft sigh and whispered into his chest, “You got it.”

She felt the voice box inside her tiny body react when Buzz’s hand gripped the ring and slowly pulled. As she felt little by little the string pull out, her hand against his chest slid down to his waist, holding onto his black ridges. She pressed closer to him, her seam making contact with his plastic groin each time she pushed towards it, making Buzz exhale sharply and her moan softly.

He pulled a little more out, a finger stroking the part of the string closest to her ring. Her face being against his chest (mostly giving an occasional kiss when she felt like it), he felt her face react: a twitch of her mouth, a cheek rub. His chest felt her moan vibrate through it, especially given that his name had been within the moan. 

“Jess,” Buzz said.

“Hmm?” she murmured. She pushed against his groin again. He shut his eyes for a moment as a gasp of pleasure overtook him for an extended period of time. He pushed back, his hand holding tight to her ring, occasionally moving around it. She pushed hard against him several times, kissing him on his chest numerous times. 

“What were you going to say?” Jessie asked. He felt her smile against his chest. 

“Just – ohh, Jessie – that I won’t be pulling your – mmm -- pull-string out too far,” Buzz murmured with hitched breath.

Jessie slowed her pushing and picked her head up so she could find his face in the darkness to ask, “Why not?”

“We might give away our position,” Buzz said, sounding like the Space Ranger elite that he was made as. 

Jessie would have found that funny, but she knew he was right. She willed her voice box not to speak out when her body finally peaked. 

“Okay,” Jessie whispered. She pushed again against him a little harder, bringing her head up a little so she could take his lips in a kiss, moans echoing in their mouths, their kiss continuing as her pull-string was pulled out and then back in over and over, in the same fashion of her pushing against him. 

She held onto him tight, one arm wrapped around his body, with her hand laying on his jetpack and the other hand cupping the back of his head. The hand that was not pulling her pull-string inside her and out again, making her gasp, sigh, whimper, or moan was located on her butt, holding her closer to him. He could feel her chest rise and fall with heavy breathing and it spurred him on. He pulled her string a little bit as he met her pushing each time, feeling breathless. 

She pulled away from his lips as she felt herself reaching that desired end, her face nuzzling against his chest again.

One last push of soft cloth against hard plastic and one last tug of pull-string and Buzz shuddered against the cowgirl and whispered with a gasp her name; she followed a moment later: a whimper and whisper of “Ohh Buzz,” and he felt her lie her head down against his chest, her body heaving with pleasure slowly making its way through her body. They held each other close: tenderly, loving, enjoying the intense bond that their actions promoted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Buzz says “We might give away our position” I have Shang from _Mulan_ saying something similar in my head. So I guess it's a lowkey reference.


End file.
